Tell 'Em That It's My Birthday
by am4muzik
Summary: A cat suit, a tub of icing, a birthday playlist, a hot couple, and a bed. Sounds like a damn good birthday to me. Happy Birthday, James! Here's to you.


"Thank you guys for a lovely birthday dinner, really," my handsome boyfriend smiles at our friends gathered around the restaurant table.

"You two are leaving?" my best friend questions us, eyebrows knit together in confusion, her hand deftly smacking my knee under the table.

"James had to work today," I shrug apologetically. "I'm sure he's tired."

"Are you sure about that, James?" Kendall asks his best friend with a smirk on his face. "Ready to fall right into bed?"

James laughs nervously, his already slightly red cheeks turning a deeper shade. "Yeah...Yeah I am. Thanks again, guys."

"Birthday _sex_!" Carlos yells as we step away from the table hand in hand, my smirk growing, James' coughing echoing through the restaurant.

"Did he really have to?"

"I may or may not have paid him," I grin at my boyfriend.

"Kali Faith," James growls in my ear, nipping my earlobe quickly as we exit the restaurant.

"Uh uh," I shake my head. "What's my name?"

James' hazel eyes grow darker, his pupils almost full blown as memories of last night run through his mind. "Kitten. Home. Now."

"As you wish, my darling birthday boy," I whisper in his ear, lightly raking my nails down the stubble adorning his cheek.

A deep growl emits from the very core of his being, setting my nerves on edge. I clutch his hand tightly and pull him along to his car, fearing he's really lost it now and won't be able to function. We manage to make it to the car and climb into the Dodge Challenger, me just barely containing my giggles. James pulls out of the parking lot and peels away from the restaurant, cursing his friends for planning his birthday dinner an hour away from our house.

James has a slight inkling of what I've planned for tonight, but nowhere near the full idea of what's about to happen. I grin in satisfaction at that, excited to take charge for once and please my man.

"I see that little smirk of yours, kitten," James growls, adjusting his grip on the steering wheel as his foot presses down on the gas pedal harder.

"Whoa buddy, watch the speed there," I advise as he makes a slight right onto the freeway.

"I'm sorry, baby, there's only one thing on my mind right now and it's you."

"Getting pulled over isn't gonna get us home any faster, James David," I admonish him.

He sighs and nods, agreeing with me. He's come to learn that I'm always right.

I slyly slip my seatbelt off and crawl closer to him, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw as my hand slides up and down his thigh. James sucks in a sharp breath of air as my fingers ghost over the growing bulge in his pants, just barely denying him the contact he craves.

"Fuck, kitten, please," he groans, bucking his hips up, expecting to meet the palm of my hand. Instead, he finds no friction and growls out his annoyance, glancing over at me with a glare, all traces of hazel having long since disappeared from those beautiful eyes. The cage has been unlocked and the animal has been aroused.

I hungrily mouth the soft skin on his collarbone, sucking harshly and delighting in the moan that escapes James' lips in the form of my name. "What a good boy," I whisper in his ear, kissing his cheek before ducking down under his arm holding the steering wheel and popping open the button of his dark skinny jeans. The zipper follows mere seconds after, and I palm my boyfriend through his boxers. A warm breath of air hits the top of my head, and I recognize it as a sigh of relief from James. "Feels good?"

"So good," he moans out, whimpering slightly as I give a gentle squeeze to the tent in his boxers. "More, baby, I need more."

I immediately remove my hand, feigning annoyance.

"Kitten, I'm sorry," he all but cries, glancing over at me with pleading eyes. Satisfied with his response, I pull his erection out through the slit in his boxers and begin pumping him at an agonizingly slow pace, using my thumb to smear the precum on the tip of the head around. "Tighter grip. Faster," James commands me, struggling to hold onto his sanity.

Only a half hour's drive left.

"I had something else in mind," I respond, taking his arm and placing it around my body so I can climb over his leg. I settle myself on the floor of the car in front of him, between his legs, careful not to shift the foot he's using to control the pedals.

"Are you gonna-" He cuts himself off with a long, drawn-out moan as I wrap my lips around the head of his cock, dipping my tongue in the slit and adding my own sounds of pleasure to his as the familiar flavor of my boyfriend bursts on my taste buds. Gradually, I lower my head to take his whole length in my mouth, ignoring the slight burning in the back of my throat as I cut off my own oxygen. The things we do for love.

I come back up for air, licking a stripe up his shaft right along the vein on the underside of his cock, feeling him twitch as I do so. I close my eyes at the sensation and immediately go back down on him, keeping up a steady pace. A host of profanities tumbles from his slightly parted lips, letting me know that he is close. I bring one hand up to caress his balls, the other pumping the base of his cock as my mouth works the upper half. This simple action sends James over the edge, a deep, low groan tearing itself out of his throat as his hot release fills my mouth. I continue working my mouth over the head of his cock until I'm sure he's completely spent, gently pushing his arm out of the way and clambering back into the passenger seat. Delicately, I slip his flaccid cock back into his boxers and fix his jeans before sitting back in my seat.

"Kal, you've uh-"

"What?"

James lightly brushes his thumb over the right corner of his mouth, unable to make direct eye contact with me, his cheeks bright red. I tentatively touch the part of my mouth he is directing me to and gasp at what I feel, giggling a bit. My tongue darts out to lick up the last of James' release, mumbling a "Thanks, baby".

James lets out a choked noise as his response, followed up by a whiny "Mmhm". He leaves his right hand on the steering wheel, the other falling to his lap to adjust his jeans.

"James, are you really-"

"Yes, okay, I'm a guy," he cuts me off, taking the exit nearest our house.

"Well damn, feisty," I mumble, brushing my hair back and out of my face. I quickly swipe my thumb over my lips to ensure I'm not a repeat offender, moaning softly when my finger hits my tongue, the taste of James once again infiltrating my mouth.

"Please, I'm begging you, don't," my boyfriend whines, repeatedly sliding his left hand up and down his thigh.

"We're almost home, big boy," I purr, turning his head toward me and giving him a chaste kiss before directing his eyes back on the road. James turns down our street at lightning fast speed, and with skillful precision, pulls into our driveway. He undoes his seatbelt and hops out of the car in seconds flat, breathing heavily, his lips already bright red from having bitten down on them for so long. I, on the other hand, take my time to get out of the car, gracefully opening the door and stepping out, adjusting my little black dress before closing the passenger door with a soft click.

"Come _on_, baby," he whines, impatient, the front door already unlocked and wide open, inviting me to step into our home. I sensually sway my hips as I walk toward him, slowly, teasingly, receiving a rather hard smack to my ass as I step through the doorway.

"Now now, James," I turn to him with an eyebrow raised, "we wouldn't want to wake the neighbors, would we?"

"Does it look like I care?" James growls back in response, slamming the door behind us and pointing down at the apparent bulge in his jeans.

"Point taken," I smirk at my boyfriend, body heating up at the annoyance in his voice. I love to tease him just before sex. He becomes an absolute ravaging animal. I walk over to him and slip my fingers under his leather jacket, pushing it off his shoulders until it lands on the ground. "Now honey," I begin, delicately placing my hands on his cheeks and bringing his face close to mine, our lips centimeters apart, "you're going to take a seat on the couch for me. I'll get you a nice cold beer, you watch some TV... just relax. I'll come get you when I'm ready."

I lead him over to our couch and gently push down on his shoulders, instructing him to sit. He falls into the soft leather, a content sigh escaping his parted lips as the cool material envelopes his body. Carding my hands through his soft brown locks, I lean down to place a kiss on his cheek, my lips lingering on his warm skin for a few seconds. Reluctantly, I pull away from him and walk into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for a cold beer, as promised. My slender fingers slip over the neck of the bottle and I shiver slightly, the ice chilling my hand. I clasp the beer in one hand and search through the utensil drawer for a bottle opener, growling in frustration when I can't find the offending object.

Instead, I saunter into the living room, making sure James' eyes are on me before placing the ridge of the cap against the back of my teeth and expertly popping it off, smirking as I drop it into my hand.

"How did you-"

"Shh, don't question it, sweetheart," I purr, placing the bottle on the table in front of him before sliding my hands down his beautifully sculpted body over the thin material of his simple black tee. "Now sit back and relax," I whisper in his ear, pushing the remote into his hand. "You've had a long day and it's not over yet."

A moan slips past his lips and he tangles his hands in my hair, pulling me in for a heated kiss. I mewl at his expert touch, pulling back unwillingly. "Be good, James."

I step into our bedroom, closing and locking the door behind me. No way in hell he gets a sneak peek. I slip the box containing James' gift, shall we say, out from under the bed, grabbing it and putting it on the comforter. I flip open the lid and do a double-take, still shocked that _I'm_ the one who made this purchase. My nimble fingers pull out my "cat suit"- tight black corset, black body fitting short shorts with a tail attached, a specially made collar with "Kitty" written across it, and, my favorite, a headband adorned with fluffy cat ears. Smirking slightly at the way the outfit hugs all of James' favorite assets of mine, I saunter into the bathroom to check myself out in the mirror. Not bad at all. I quickly touch up my makeup and fix my hair before returning to the main area of our bedroom and slipping the icing which has been defrosting all day out of my nightstand. Popping open the lid, I allow the sweet smell of vanilla to assault all of my senses, images of tonight's adventures flitting through my mind. Unable to resist, I dip my index finger in and swirl it around in the icing, pulling it out and lapping up the sweet treat.

I let out a small whine, imagining this taste mixed with the sensuous one of my man. Not willing to wait any longer, I place the closed tub of icing down on the nightstand and settle down on the bed to scroll through my iPod playlists, stopping when "Happy Birthday, Baby" is highlighted. Smiling to myself, I select the playlist and set the remote to the speaker dock in front of it, ready for me to return. One finger on the play button will set this whole night in motion.

Finally pleased with my setup, I unlock the bedroom door and step out into the hallway, ready to call James in for his gift when sounds of ecstasy cloud my head. Thoroughly confused and more than a little intrigued, I cautiously tread down the hallway on light feet, stopping when I reach the entrance to the living room. James is sitting on the couch, head thrown back and eyes closed in pure bliss, jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles, moans falling past his lips as he pleases himself. I let out a soft sigh as he cries out my name, coming undone on his own hand. As he gets up, presumably to clean himself off, I scamper back into our room, quickly but quietly closing the door behind me. A few minutes later, James knocks on the door, his voice muffled by the thick wood.

I get off the bed and let out a deep breath, gathering my courage. It's now or never.

I open the door slowly, hiding my body behind it, only my face visible. "Hi darling," I purr, batting my insanely long lashes. "Ready for your gift?"

A smile spreads across my boyfriend's face as he nods eagerly. I usher him inside before closing the door, my back to him, smirking when he lets out a moan at my outfit. He reaches out and gives a tentative tug to the long tail attached just above my butt, effectively pulling me to him and down onto his lap. I giggle as his protective arms come around me, holding me securely. "Why hello there, Mister Maslow," I grin up at James, tilting my head to brush my lips against his. His tongue immediately darts out to lick the seam of my lips and I happily comply, opening my mouth and letting him in. James dominates my mouth instantly, tangling his large hands in my wavy blonde hair for purchase. As we break apart for air, panting, lips swollen from little nips and bites, I reach across James to the nightstand, deftly hitting the play button.

And...action.

I turn around in James' arms to straddle his lap as music comes blasting over the speakers, grinding my hips against his, my hands on his shoulders. Closing my eyes in ecstasy as I move against him, my hands come up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck and I tug gently on the brown locks, eliciting a moan from my beautiful man. As soon as he opens his mouth to release the delicious sound, I lean in to meet his lips for a kiss, swallowing his moan. He ruts his hips against mine and I gasp, allowing James to tangle his tongue with mine, sucking on it as I mewl. The intro of the song over, the heavy bass line fills the room and my fun _really_ begins.

As Selena Gomez's "Birthday" blasts from the speaker dock, I smirk at my man and get off his lap, moving instead to stand in front of him, running my hands up and down my body, throwing my head back in ecstasy. James licks his lips hungrily as he watches me, biting down on his supple bottom lip in an attempt to keep his sounds of pleasure contained. I dance my way back over to him and work my hands over his body, tugging his shirt up and off before straddling his lap once again. My hands glide over his smooth pecs and up to his shoulders, spending time there to relieve the tension in his muscles. James groans in appreciation, letting his hands travel down my body and squeezing my waist, kneading the soft flesh there. I place my lips on his neck, working over his collarbone before moving over to leave kitty licks all over his throat, latching onto his Adam's apple for a bit, sucking harshly until I receive a sound letting me know he enjoys it.

I realize then that I've been sitting in his lap motionless and quickly amend this, carding my hands through his hair and rolling my hips against the growing bulge in his jeans, loving the way James sucks in a sharp breath of air. I continue to rut my hips against his as James leans forward to untie the strings holding my corset up. Smacking his hand away, I stand up once more and shimmy out of my short shorts, now before him in a barely there black thong, corset half untied.

"You're a naughty one, Maslow," I teasingly admonish with a playful wag of my finger at James, who, may I add, is practically drooling now. Rihanna's "Birthday Cake" comes on and I grin to myself. Perfect. As she sings to her boyfriend about her "cake", I turn and shake mine tauntingly, just out of James' reach. He whines and swallows audibly, literally aching to feel my body. Caving a bit, I back up to reach him and swivel my hips just above his lap, not quite giving him the contact he craves. Placing one hand on each of his knees, I dip down between his legs and continue to dance, pushing my ass against his groin as I slide back up his body. James all but cries out in pleasure, roughly grabbing my hips and pulling me down onto his lap. I gasp as I come in contact with his hard member, aching to breach the confines of his tight jeans. I take his hand and pull him up to a standing position, making quick work of his jeans. He kicks them off to a random corner of the room, sighing in relief now that some of the intense pressure on his groin has lessened.

Seeing that James' eyes are closed, I lean over and scoop up the tub of icing off my nightstand, popping the lid off and smearing my hand with the sweet substance. I gently spread the vanilla icing across my chest, giggling as he opens his eyes and looks down at me, one eyebrow quirked.

"Kali..."

"Don't you want your birthday cake?" I whisper in a sultry voice, coating my lips with the treat as well.

"Oh god yes," James groans, swooping in to attack my mouth. His tongue makes quick work of the icing on my lips before joining my own tongue in my mouth, the taste of the icing combined with James absolutely assaulting my senses. I mewl at the flavor, pressing my body against his, getting some of the icing on his perfectly toned chest. A shiver runs down my spine as James' hot mouth comes in contact with the top of my breasts, his tongue darting out to lap up the icing spread across. My back arches involuntarily, James' arms coming around me to ensure I don't fall. When he is satisfied with his work, he places a kiss to the middle of my chest before standing up to his full height proudly.

"Your turn, kitten," he whispers with adoration in his voice, dragging his index finger along the word sewn onto my collar.

I snatch the abandoned tub of icing up off the floor and smear the rest of it across James' perfectly chiseled abs and the v of his hips, leading to my final destination of the night. A stream of profanities tumbles from his mouth as I drop to my knees on the floor, guiding my tongue along the defined v just above the waistband of his boxers. Delighting in his pleasure, I gently push him to a sitting position on the bed and crawl between his legs, giving tentative kitty licks to his six pack. I leave open mouthed kisses along the lower half of his torso, taking time in between each one to swallow down small portions of vanilla icing.

"God, James, you taste so good," I whisper, earning myself a guttural groan. Music to my ears.

I make sure his abs are rid of the sweet treat before leaning my hands on his knees and attacking his upper body with kisses, nips, and licks. James tangles his long fingers in my hair as I work over his body, moans falling past my lips every so often at the onslaught of sweetness hitting my tongue. Minutes later, the icing is completely gone from both of our bodies, leaving us panting and gleaming. Absolutely elated that this aspect of the night happened exactly as planned, I pull James back up to a standing position and kiss him with a fiery passion.

I soon return to my earlier routine of grinding my body against James' as "Twerk" comes on and shake my ass against his barely clothed cock. James lets out a deep, guttural groan that goes straight to my core as I wrap my arms around his neck, swaying with him to the beat of the music. I reach between our bodies and tug at my cat tail, pulling it up and over my shoulder so I can get direct contact with his clothed member. Clearly appreciating this simple act, James trails his hands over my breasts still confined in the tight corset and down my torso, gently rubbing my stomach just above my center. I mewl and push back against him, delighting in the feeling of his perfectly rough hands on my body.

"Baby, I absolutely love this, but I need more," James whispers right next to my ear, pressing his lips to my cheek.

"As you wish, birthday boy," I respond, turning my head to kiss him. We lose ourselves in eachother as James ravages my mouth with a vengeance, gaining back his control. Unwilling to fully give myself up to him just yet, I place my hands on his chest and push him backwards onto the bed, crawling on all fours up the bed until I reach his boxers, pulling them off in seconds flat. Finally free of all confining clothing, James lets out a sigh as his head falls back onto the multitude of pillows at the head of the bed. "Eyes up here, baby," I command, my fingers slipping into the knots still holding the corset to my slender body. James watches me with hungry eyes, one of his hands moving down to pump his dick as I tug the offending article of clothing off my body. He raises his left eyebrow and glances down at the thin material still covering my core. Complying with his silent question, I slip my thong off and toss it onto the floor with his boxers, now as naked as my man.

As the slow, sensual beginning of "Birthday Sex" infiltrates the room, I slide myself down onto James, taking him to the hilt, leaning forward to kiss him while getting adjusted to his size. His hand comes up to cup my neck, pulling me impossibly closer. This kiss is slower and smoother, our lips moving together in perfect harmony as we convey our love to eachother. Placing my hands on James' chest to balance, I lift myself off him, leaving only the head of his cock in me before sitting back down on his thighs. I keep this pattern up at a steady pace, my panting and James' grunting joining the music, filling the room.

James soon grows frustrated with the slow pace I've set and grips my hips firmly before flipping us over. I hit the silk sheets with a gasp, eyes flying open and meeting darkened hazel ones. He pounds into me relentlessly, no longer able to contain his desire after being excited for so long. I cry out in pain and pleasure, the new angle allowing James to hit that special spot in my body with every thrust. I slide my hands up his body and grab onto his shoulders in an attempt to hold onto my sanity, slipping away by the second. With his relentless pounding, it's not long before my hands are traveling on their own accord, my nails leaving bright red lines all along his toned body.

James leans down and licks all along my chest, paying special attention to my hardened nipples. As his teeth latch onto one, I tumble over the edge of sanity, crying out his name and holding on to my boyfriend for dear life. He follows soon after, biting down on my shoulder to muffle his groans of pleasure. A mark will surely appear tomorrow morning, but hell, it's worth it. We stay motionless for a few moments, catching our breath, our bodies molded together by sweat and love. James finally musters up enough strength to slip out of me and I whine at the loss of contact, immediately curling into his large body. He reaches over to turn the music off and pulls me closer to him, tucking me into his arms protectively and draping a light bed sheet over our spent bodies.

I look up at him with a smile and brush his hair off his sweaty forehead, leaning forward to kiss his chest. "Happy Birthday, my darling."

"You're the best gift I could ever ask for," James grins back at me, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I love you more than anything in the world, angel."

"I love you too, James," I respond with a content sigh, brushing my thumbs over his cheekbones. "Did you have a good day?"

"Couldn't you tell?" he smirks down at me, a twinkle in his bright hazel eyes.

"I think people in _China_ could tell," I giggle at my boyfriend, referring to the loud music and cries of ecstasy that most likely echoed throughout our neighborhood.

"Oh well, you smartass," James teases me, tickling my sides a bit. I laugh and lightly smack his arm, effectively getting him to stop.

"What if someone asks?" I gasp out, eyes going wide at the thought of such embarrassment.

"Well uh...Just tell 'em that it's my birthday."


End file.
